


Balance

by askthealien



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Murphy wants you to be okay, Feelings, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Your soulmate and you are two halves of a whole. Anytime you're happy, they're sad. Anytime you're miserable, they're ecstatic. Connor and you have great days, but they are never at the same time.





	Balance

The best day of your life was the worst of Connor’s. That’s how the world worked. Whatever feelings you were going through, your soulmate was going through the opposite. Knowing that did make you feel bad. You were so happy your first day of high school, so you knew that whoever your soulmate was had to be having a hell of a time.

You’d been having a great three years, but today was amazing. You woke up to your best friend surprising you by being home from vacation a week earlier than she was supposed to. At school, you had gotten all of the answers right as soon as they were asked. Everything felt right. The only time that you had a weird feeling was when you saw a boy dressed in black at the end of a hallway. He pushed another kid and you decided to stay away from him.

After that perfect day, your life was pretty bland for a long time. You had practically no emotion. Nothing good, nothing bad, just fine. But three months before the end of freshman year your life went completely downhill. Your parents split up and your dad quickly moved to California. The only thing that made it okay was that you knew that your soulmate was having a good life.

Years went by and you thought there would be no end to the sadness. Until, on a college tour, you met a boy. The same boy from three years ago who you deemed it appropriate to stay away from was now all smiles. He was your tour guide, clearly being roped into it by his friends. As soon as you spoke you felt your universe shift.

The best day of Connor’s life was when he met you. Sure, there was the day that he was accepted into graduate school a year early, but how could he think that was a good day when you were having the worst day of your life? How could he think any moment without the love of his life was worth living?


End file.
